


.|C O L O R S|.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Original Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	.|C O L O R S|.

“Why am I so pitiful?!” Rolling over to lay on her left side, Mae tossed her phone onto the pillow next to her face as the text box remained empty. Things were getting out of hand. There had been two meetings, things should be going better than this- Right?! Her phone buzzed and she jumped to check it; “Oh, it’s only tumblr..”

  
_July 14 th_

        2:40 AM - [Contact Name]  
                                _Do you want to do anything with me Friday?_

That was all she needed. The screaming into her pillow sufficed for the next few minutes as she gained her composure to think of a response. “Of course! I’d love to!” No, too strong. “Did you want to?” No, too stupid? _“Sure, Sounds fun.”_ Too casual, but it’ll have to do.

_5 minutes later._

_10 minutes later._  
  
“Maybe I came off too strong still?” Mae sighed as she stared at a blank phone screen waiting on a response. It was a Thursday morning and it was nearing 3 AM and she was forcing herself to fight back sleep as to not end the conversation first. _“Uh.. If you’d like, you could meet me at lunch. It’ll be me, my mom, and two coworkers if that’s alright.”_  
  
_Another five minutes later._  
  
Tears stung as Mae sighed hopelessly. She locked her phone as she set down to charge overnight, and she shoved her face into her pillow. Why did she think it was going to work? She should’ve known. It had been a month of talking and little to nothing personal had been shared between the two. Everytime she asked a question, the other would clam up; It couldn’t be helped, given the details she had learned about him from working with his step-father who was a close friend.

        3:05 AM - [Contact Name]  
                                _Sounds fine to me & You don’t sound paranoid, just reasonable to me. _

Okay, so it had to be a smooth ride after this point, right? What else could go wrong? “ _Sounds great! Do you know how to get to the store? There’s a restaurant next door that we like to go to.”_

_11 minutes too long later._  
  


        3:16 AM - [Contact Name]  
                                _I rarely go out in that direction. I know landmarks rather than road names._

Shit. “You’ve _got to be kidding me.”_ Now how was this going to work. 

_“I can have my step-father help me with directions.”_

Okay, so maybe things wouldn’t be too bad. Mae could work with this. It was something new but what’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
